


Speakeasy

by Sinistretoile



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cemetery, F/M, Implied Relationships, Prohibition, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Cemetary, Sex in a Churchyard, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sheds his usual despondency against illegal alcohol for someone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speakeasy

Adam's awareness prickled. He squinted his eyes in the artificial light. None of the officers on the task force were anything other than human. He'd seen to that. And yet, another vampire was near.  
"Detective, aren't you going in armed?"  
"No, special agent, I never carry a weapon."  
"Why's that? You Brits don't use 'em?"  
Adam sighed, rolling his eyes in the darkness. If working with humans wasn't a necessity at the moment, he wouldn't. "Special agent, there are plenty of weapons going in to that building. It won't make a damn bit of difference if I have one or not." The flat top shook his head as he moved away from Adam, who leveled his gaze at the nondescript building. He could hear a myriad of heartbeats. So many that they blended together. This speakeasy was rumored to be the most popular in Detroit.  
The agent gave the signal and they stormed the building. Adam hung back and let the humans flow around him. He darted forward from the back of the pack, a sudden breeze to those who noticed. He entered the building right behind the battering ram.  
The vampire's scent wafted down from the second floor. She sat reclined on a couch, a lit but pointless cigarette burning in the holder between her fingers. "Adam."  
"Goddammit, Eden."  
The red-headed beauty grinned. "So nice of you to join me tonight. And you brought friends."  
"What are you doing here? You haven't fed from any of these imbeciles, have you?" Adam towered over her, his otherworldly energy radiating off him. His normal sulky, despondent air forgotten in this illegal alcohol crusade of his.  
"So concerned about me." He jerked her up off the couch by her wrist and against him.  
"Eve would be crushed if anything happened to you. Her favorite."  
Eden bared her fangs at him. She didn't try to free her wrist. He was stronger and could easily snap it if he chose to. "And you? Would you be crushed?"  
"Yes!" Their eyes seared into each other. Adam set his jaw, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep composed.  
"Detective?" He whipped around, his eyes reflecting the light of the room. The agent at the top of the stairs froze. Some primitive instinct in him sensed the predator in the guise of a man in front of him. "Uh-eh-everything alright?"  
"Fine. I'll handle this one. Go back downstairs." The agent scurried off down the stairs, eager for the excuse to get away. Adam's attention whipped back to Eden to find her smiling.  
"There's the man I fell in love with."  
"I am no man."  
Eden's face fell deceptively blank. "No, you're not. But I didn't know that when I fell in love with you." Eden touched the side of his face and he jerked back, hypersensitive and disgusted at the human stench that clung to her.  
"You reek of them, pesca." Eden let him see the hurt on her face before she covered it with a smile, drawing her hand back. "Go out through the roof. I'll meet you in the church yard after everything's been taken care of here." Eden turned to go. The string sequins over the shimmering emerald green dress swayed. Adam let go of her wrist then seized the string of green jewels roped around her neck. He brought his mouth to hers, tasting the pure cooper on her lips and tongue. She whimpered and reached for him again, but he jerked away from her touch. "Get that stench off of you."  
"Detective?" Adam let the precisely cut jewels slip through his fingers as she backed slowly away. He turned away from her and to the agents, composing himself as he did so.  
"Yes, special agent?"  
"We've about got all the employees into custody. We were told you wanted to look over the inventory before the uniforms started cataloging it."  
"Yes, I'm looking for a manufacturer's brand." Adam adjusted his tie as he preceded the agents soundlessly down the stairs. Perhaps if neither agent addressed Eden's sudden disappearance or the raging hard on in his pants, they might make it home to their wives and children. He'd hate to have to kill decent, clean officers to protect her. The agents shared a look behind his back but asked no questions until he was weaving his way through racks of bottles and barrels of whiskey.  
"Um, detective, the woman you were questioning? Is she connected to this?"  
Adam straightened up slowly and closed his eyes, thankful he wasn't facing them. "No, she's merely someone I know."  
"Is that why you didn't arrest her?"  
"I wasn't aware we were arresting all patrons."  
"No, we aren't. But your conversation with her was rather heated, sir."  
"Gentleman, the young lady in question is family, my wife's best friend in fact. She was sober. She likes to come to the speakeasies and the juke joints to listen to the music." He turned to them, leveling both with a firm stare. "How else do you think we're busting one a night?"  
"She's a snitch?"  
"No, I'm overprotective and I follow her." The agents looked at each other then walked away. Adam sighed heavily and went back to scenting the whiskey.  
Detroit got its supply from four different distributors. Each with a distinctive smell. This batch came from the humans out of Chicago. He rolled his eyes as he walked out the back entrance. He really didn't want to deal with Ness. The puritanical idiot was on a zealous crusade.  
Much like I am, he thought. Only Adam's crusade was to stop the homemade swill that was making it dangerous for himself and Eden to feed. Since the start of Prohibition, he'd gotten sick once and Eden twice. The last time nearly took her from him. And with Eve off in Siberia and out of contact, he'd been alone in his fear and grief. It gave birth to this crusade.  
Adam had manipulated his way onto the task force. He went on the raids. He stopped what he could with the police force and tracking the distributors. He'd gotten rid of several of the backwoods brewers who were flooding the city with dangerous shit. But he had also begun to push contacts in Washington. Even members of his own kind who were profiting from the illegal alcohol had begun to switch interest, the risk becoming to great to themselves.

Eden spotted Adam clearing the wall to the church yard. She sat on the stone bench by the fountain with her ankles, waiting for him to come closer. He stood at the end of the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. She looked up at him, her pretty face a blank mask, waiting for the lecture and the berating she knew no doubt was coming. Since he'd begun his crusade he acted less like the musical, scientist whom she loved more than life and more like a tyrannical parent, a stranger.  
"I thought I told you to get that stench off you." She stood and slipped her flats off then sprung into the fountain. She let the water fall over her, even crouching to splash herself like a vagrant taking a bath. Adam watched her sternly. Without a word, she stepped out and closed the distance between them. She kissed him hard, a kiss he returned then broke by pulling her back by a handful of hair. "And I told you to stop going to speakeasies."  
"Why must you be so mean, Adam?" Her bottom lip trembled and she attempted to pull away from him. He gripped her hair harder to hold her in place but didn't answer her. "Why don't you love me?"  
His eyes widened and his lips parted as if she had slapped him. He let go of her hair and took a step back. "How can you ask me that?"  
"You can't answer me." Eden crossed her arms over her chest. "You should have just let me die in Italy, Adam. I can't take this!" She uncrossed her arms and gestured wildly. He didn't know what to say. How? How could she not know he loved her? He'd asked his WIFE to turn her, for God's sake! "Stuck for eternity with my best gal's husband. In love with him for that eternity! And him not loving back." She clicked her tongue as the pink-tinged tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. "Look at me. Crying like I have a choice in the matter. Like some daft little girl who didn't know what she was doing." Adam, still at a loss for words and taken by surprise in all this, made no move to comfort her. Eden looked up at the moon, the tears sliding silently down her cheeks. Anymore show of emotion would be pointless for either of them. "I'm leaving, Adam."  
His head snapped up. "You're what?"  
"I'm leaving. Detroit is your home now." She turned to face him. "But I can't stay here. Maybe I'll join Eve in Siberia where I don't have to see you. Maybe I'll go out to L.A. I heard several of our kind are backing movies. Maybe I'll join an enclave out there."  
"Eden, you can't-"  
"Adam, please. Don't make me stay." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You-you have your crusade against Prohibition. And I-" She choked on the sob. "I have nothing here."  
"How can you say that, baby? You have me."  
Eden barked out a laugh that hurt her chest. "You?" The laughter turned to sobs that tore from her. She dropped to her knees, muddying the dress and her legs. "Such a beautiful liar you are." She covered her face with her hands.  
Adam stared down at her in disbelief. Where had all this come from? Things between them were normal before she'd disappeared a week ago. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She weakly tried to shrug him off. "Pesca, after all these years, how can you not know I love you?" He kissed the top of her head. "That's why I asked Eve to turn you. I fell in love with a sassy little red head who spilled wine on a stranger because she liked his eyes."  
Eve sniffed but didn't move. "You told me that you could never love anyone but Eve. That you could never love me."  
He pried her hands away from her face then tilted up her chin. The tip of his tongue softly traced a line up her cheek, tasting the salty, coppery tears on either side of her face before he pressed his thin lips to hers. He gazed into her eyes, running his thumb along her cheek. "You said it yourself. I am a beautiful liar."  
They heard the pair of heartbeats before Adam heard the twig snap under the agent's foot. "Detective."  
Adam rose slowly, turning to face them and keep her behind his legs. "Agents." No one addressed the fact they'd obviously followed him. But why?  
"We just want the girl."  
"I'm afraid I can't all that."  
The taller agent sighed and removed his glasses. He cleaned one lens as he spoke. "There are powerful people who want her, detective."  
Adam felt her move. "Eden, no!" She wrapped the emeralds around the taller agent's neck used them like a garrote. The man's eyes bulged. She snarled and buried her fangs into his throat, spraying blood on the shorter agent, who drew his gun as he swung around. Adam seized his head and snapped his neck. The body fell with a thump. Eden tore a chunk of flesh away and spit it out.  
Adam's chest heaved. She panted, blood running down her face and neck, between her breasts and soaking the dress. "I love you." Adam kiss her, snarling. His fangs cut her lips and tongue in his zealotry. He slammed her back against a tombstone. "I love you, Eden." The agent's blood smeared from her mouth to his. He pushed the dress up to her hips then frantically unbuttoned his slacks. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He growled as she kissed him. He pushed the head of his cock against her entrance. She wasn't quite ready but the more he pushed inside her, the more she opened for him. Her walls cleaved to his cock. He withdrew then slammed into her, making her shout.  
Eden could only hang on and scream his name. The tombstone behind her cracked. "You are mine, Eden. You're not going anywhere." He kissed her and slammed his cock into her again and again. "You're not leaving me." He braced himself on the stone, his feet spread apart. Her nails dug into his back. She kissed and bit his neck. The blood grew tacky between them. She tightened her thighs around his hips and leaned back into the stone. It cracked again.  
Adam placed his thumb against her clit and sent a shock through her. She dug her nails into his back, shredding the suit jacket and breaking his skin. His blood perfumed the night air. He hissed and crushed his mouth against her, slamming her wrists to the stone. He pinned her there and slammed into her. A feral monster slacking his lust with one of the women he loved. Her body clenched around him. He broke the kiss. "Cum, Edie. Cum all over me." He tightened his grip on her wrists, feeling the bones slid against one another. He thrust harder, putting every ounce of his unnatural strength into it. She cried out, her world flashing white. He rode out her orgasm until she clung to him limply. "Yes, pesca."  
Eden dropped to the soft dirt at his feet. She took his cock in both hands then her lips. Adam groaned and dug his fingertips into the stone. He dropped a hand to the back of her head. His hips thrust against her pretty face as she licked and sucked him, tasting the musky salt of her cum on his cock. Pre-cum strung from her lips as he pulled out of her mouth. He placed the head on her lips then slowly pushed back in, groaning at the sight of his cock disappearing between her lips. She looked up at him and let him see how much she loved having his dick down her throat.  
He gasped and lost control. His hand tightened on the back of her head and he fucked her face like he had her cunt. She moaned and gripped his hips. He felt the pressure before he could try to hold out. She swallowed everything he gave her. He fell forward against the tombstone then jumped abruptly back as the top half slid from the bottom with a thump and crash.  
The lights in the vestry came on. He hastily tucked himself back in his pants. He grabbed her up by the elbow. "Come on, Eden, let's go home."  
She looked up at him, her fear and doubt still in her eyes. He'd have to convince her that he loved her and wanted her to stay. "Come to the speak with me tomorrow. Dance with me."  
"Oh alright, Eden. The things I do for my love." He kissed her quickly as flashlights shot across the church yard. He clamped his arm around her waist and cleared the wall. The flashlights swept over the damage where they'd just been.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a character created by myself in another collaborative fic. It could be slightly AU but I like to think Adam has some fire in him. And since we know very little about Adam and Eve and the 'others' they reference in the wooden bullet scene, I ran with this little tale. Hope you liked it.


End file.
